


I Knew Staying In The Aqours Group Chat Was a Bad Idea!

by Riria_Snow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: CYaRon, Chatting & Messaging, Chika stop practicing for your screamos, Comedy, Gen, Group chat, Guilty Kiss - Freeform, Humor, Shenanigans, Someone please save poor Dia and Riko, aqours group chat, azalea - Freeform, just random chatting, who gave Mari admin rights?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riria_Snow/pseuds/Riria_Snow
Summary: An Aqours Groupchat!CHIKA ALWAYS SCREAMSMari and Yoshiko are disastersYou and Kanan plays alongRuby has no idea what's going onHanamaru can't technologyDia is dyingRiko tried
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chat Zero To One!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a group chat I've written when I first got into Sunshine but dropped due to lack of inspiration and changes in thoughts and stuffs, but I still do like the work so I'm sharing it here ^^ Enjoy~!

Chika: HEYLLO EVERYONE IVE CREATED THIS CHAT FOR AQOURS DISCUSSION!

Riko: Chika- Why are you using caps lock-

DarkFallenAngelYohaneSama: HI RIRI!

Riko: Yocchan?! Not you too!

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: OH WHAT A SHINYYYY MORNING EVERYONE

Riko: Mari!! Why??

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO YESTERDAY DURING OUR GULITY KISS MEETUP

DarkFallenAngelYohaneSama: YEA CAPS LOCK IS COOL RIRI WHY ARE YOU NOT USING IT WITH US

Riko: I thought we trashed that idea yesterday!! ...but if thats the case, why is Chika using caps lock?

You: I thought Chika was always using caps lock

Riko: Oh You-chan! At least you're not using caps lock-

You: opps, correction. I THOUGHT CHIKA WAS ALWAYS USING CAPS LOCK

Riko: No, You-chan!!!

DarkFallenAngelYohaneSama: RIRI IF YOU DONT USE CAPS LOCK WITH US CHIKA IS GONNA REPLACE YA IN GULITY KISS

Riko: What!!

Kurosawa Dia: You guys are being obnoxiously loud.

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: OH PRETTY STUDENT COUNCIL, WE'RE NOT SHOUTING THO

DarkFallenAngelYohaneSama: JUST CAPS LOCK-ING

Hanamaru: a

Hanamaru: i

DarkFallenAngelYohaneSama: WHA

Hanamaru: ppp

Hanamaru: test

Hanamaru: hi

Hanamaru: oh hi

Hanamaru: that word doesnt even exist yoshiko

DarkFallenAngelYohaneSama: It's Yohane!! And the fallen angel can use whatever word she wants!!

Rubesty: all this caps lock reading is making ruby dizzy... ruby is going to rest and chat later...

Rubesty is now offline!

Kurosawa Dia: Stop now or youll face the consequences of hurting my little sister.

Chika: OH NO ITS DIA SAN

You: Chika, you're late for the cue.

Chika: I WAS MAKING ORANGE JUICE

Kanan: I just got back from my morning jog~ Whats going on everyone? It seems you guys are energetic today, thats good! ^-^

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: KANANNN~~~ KISS ME

Kanan: Wha-

Kurosawa Dia: This chat is a disaster.

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: IT SEEMS DIA IS DYING

TheSHINYWalkingMeme has changed Kurosawa Dia's name to " KurosawaDYING "!

Chika: OMG HAHAHAHAHA

Riko: Mari!!

KurosawaDYING: Mari. san. Tell me the method of changing my name back.

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: NOT TELLING ;)

Riko: Well, all you have to do is click the top right corner of the chat and 

DarkFallenAngelYohaneSama: RIRI NO

TheSHINYWalkingMeme has kicked Riko out of the chat!

You: Since when did she have adminstrator rights-

Chika: I GAVE HER THE RIGHTS AS SHE'S THE PRESIDENT

KurosawaDYING: Bad idea.

Kanan: I hate to say it, but I agree with that statement.

Chika: BRB ADDING RIKO BACK IN

Chika added Riko back into the chat!

Riko: Mari!! Why did you do that!

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: NO EXPOSING OUR SECRETS DARLING.

KurosawaDYING: ...Whatever. I'm done with this.

KurosawaDYING is now offline!

Chika: OH NO SHES ANGRY

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: WAITTT FOR ITTTT~SHE'LL BE FINE IN A FEW DAYS~ ;)

Kanan: I'll go check up on her and Ruby. I'm really worried about Ruby fainting from dizziness... Perhaps you guys should stop using caps lock just to be safe :/

Kanan is now offline!

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: AWW NO FUN~ But if Kanan says so then alrighttt~~

DarkFallenAngelYohaneSama: The fallen angel Yohane is getting tired of using caps lock anyway. On with a new trend, my little demons!

Riko: I really hope they're fin-

Riko is now offline!

You: Sure they'll b- Wait?! Riko-chan??!! 

Chika: WHOOPS SHIITAKEEEE COME BKKKK BRB RIKO CHASED BY DOG. OPERATION TAKE BK SHIITAKE.

Chika is now offline!

You: Chika will always be Chika... 

You: I guess its alright if we call it a day then.

You is now offline!

DarkFallenAngelYohaneSama: ...It seems the celestial sphere is calling! off the fallen angel goes!

DarkFallenAngelYohaneSama is now offline!

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: The shinyness needs time to recharge to be extra bright! Its time to STOOOPPPPP~~~

TheSHINYWalkingMeme is now offline!

Hanamaru: ;)

Hanamaru: ;)

Hanamaru: i

Hanamaru: I

Hanamaru: I can finally type in proper caps! Its the future zura! ;)

Hanamaru: zura?

Hanamaru: zura????

Hanamaru: Where did everyone go? ;)

Hanamaru: ;(


	2. The Trend Name!

Chika: GOOD MORNING EVERYONEEEE

Riko: ...Why are you still using caps lock Chika...?

You: Are you still practising your screamo for our upcoming songs

Chika: YES I THINK IM IMPROVING BOTH VOCALLY AND VIRTUALLY

Riko: Goodness grief...

You: Chika will always be Chika.

Riko: I just noticed the name of this group chat, cHiKA I told ya to scrap that name out of your head!! iNcINaRaTe iT!! bURn iT-

You: OMG HAHAHHA ITS THE 9 MERMAIDS

Riko: wE nEeD a BeTTer grOuP NaMe!!

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama: Riri!! Are you starting a new trend?? tHaT SoUNdS cOoL

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: OHH~~ WHATS THIS~~? A newwww trend?? MARI WANTS IN~~~ sHiNy!!!

Riko: nO

Riko: WE NEED A BETTER GROUP NAME NOW. 

Riko: ANYTHING IS BETTER.

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama: RIRI!! I GOT THIS. How about " Gathering of Little Demons Of Fallen Angel Yohane Sama For The Summoning Ritual Of Satan"~

Riko: REJECTED

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama: BUT YOU SAID ANYTHING WAS BETTER

You: Not that though.

Riko: Exactly.

Chika: I ACTUALLY LIKE THAT IDEA, SOMETHING DIFFERENT FOR AQOURS!

Riko: NO

You: NO

TheSHINYWalkingMeme has changed the group name from "THE 9MERMAIDS" to "SUPERSHIINYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYHOLYYYYYYYLIGHTOFAQOURSTHATWEVEALLBEENSEEKINGFOR"!

Riko: MARI WHY

Riko: MARI NO

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: MARI YES~ <3

Chika: OMG!! WE'VE FINALLY FOUND THE LIGHT OF AQOURS! WHAT MAKES AQOURS SPECIAL!

You: It was Mari, it was all her all along.

Chika: YES

Chika: WAIT NO

Riko: Why am I in Guilty Kiss. Why am I a second year. Why am I in Aqours. 

KurosawaDYING: I've finally decided to let it go for the previous event that happened. But it seems it was a wrong decision to have been made, judging from the contents of this chat in the first few minutes of daylight.

Chika: WOW WHAT A SPEECH FROM DIA

You: She's angry-

KurosawaDYING: I'll come back when you group of moronic idiots finally get it together.

KurosawaDYING is now offline!

Riko: NO DIA I NEED YOU DONT LEAVE ME

Chika: DONT WORRY RIKO YOU HAVE ME

You: And me ;)

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: AND YOU HAVE US DARLINGGG

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama: The fallen angel is always here for her little demons~

Riko: NOOOOOOO

Riko: IM OUT OF HERE I NEED TO RETAIN MY SANITY

Riko is now offline!

Chika: NO RIKO

You: RIKO

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: Now is the time for silence as we pay our respects to our fallen comrade. 

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama: Riri, you'd forever have a place in Guilty Kiss!

Riko is now online!

Riko: IM NOT DEAD YET OKAY

Riko is now offline!

Chika: R.I.P

You: She is resting in peace.

Kanan: Whew you guys sure are active in the mornings! Are you all coming up with a group name for this chat? I think a shorter name would be nicer, I'm not sure what the full name of this group is at the moment. 

TheSHINYWalkingMeme has changed the group name from "SUPERSHIINYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYHOLYYYYYYYLIGHTOFAQOURSTHATWEVEALLBEENSEEKINGFOR" to "WEDDDDDDDDDDDDDINGGGGGOFKANANMARISUPPORTPLS"

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT KANANNNN~~~

Kanan: ...I have a bad feeling about that.

You: Trust your guts, girl.

Kanan: I'd take you up for that.

Chika: A SHORTER NAME WOULD BE NICE TO REMEMBER~

Rubesty: errmmm errm, ruby is now feeling better for discussion so so...

Kanan: Ah Ruby! You're finally on again! I'm glad you're feeling better now~ ^^

Rubesty: epp

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama: Hello little demon! What suggestions do you have for this hell bounded group chat's name?! As a follower of the fallen angel; You'd surely suggest "Little Demons Gathering" right?!

Rubesty: errmmm ermmm...

Hanamaru: Ru

Hanamaru: by

Hanamaru: whoops

Hanamaru: Ruby, you can do it, zura!

Rubesty: ruby is thinking... maybe "aqours ducklings of the sea " may sound nice... 

Kanan: ...that sounds cute

Chika: WOW IVE NEVER THOUGHT OF US AS DUCKLINGS THAT SOUNDS COOL RUBY

Hanamaru: It's the future, zura!!

You: Sweet.

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: Add in a little SPICEEE~~ And we'd have!!! 

TheSHINYWalkingMeme has changed the group name from "WEDDDDDDDDDDDDDINGGGGGOFKANANMARISUPPORTPLS" to "AqUACK Ducklings of the Caribbean Sea"!

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama: Don't forget the trend!

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: Ah~ YES~

TheSHINYWalkingMeme has changed the group name from "AqUACK Ducklings of the Caribbean Sea" to "AqUACK DUCKLINGS of the cARiBbEaN sEa"!

\--- Hours later... ---

Riko: I just got back from meditating.

Riko: ...

Riko: ...I'm so done with you all.


	3. LEMME BE OVERDRAMATIC AND MELANCHOLIC

KurosawaDYING: ...

KurosawaDYING: What is the meaning of this?

KurosawaDYING: I feel like the more I'm away from the group chat, it just gets worse.

KurosawaDYING: Or maybe it just gets worse no matter whether I'm here or not.

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: HELLLLOOOO DIAAAAAAAA I see you've seen our SHINY~ Group chat name ;)

KurosawaDYING: Yes, indeed I have.

KurosawaDYING: And I don't like the sound of it.

Rubesty: ..o-onee-chan doesnt like it...?

KurosawaDYING: ?

KurosawaDYING: Of course I don't.

KurosawaDYING: I don't like anything Mari comes up with.

KurosawaDYING: Its always nonsense that comes out of her head.

Rubesty: ;,c ruby dont like one-chan anymore!

KurosawaDYING: wait what? Ruby...? N-no!! Why???

Rubesty: ;-;

Rubesty is now offline!

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: It was actually Ruby's idea for the groupchat name, all i did was spice it up a bit!

KurosawaDYING: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER!! Nooo, my precious Ruby!! 

KurosawaDYING is now offline!

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: Whoops...

Kanan: It seems you've gotten yourself into trouble again.

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: OHHH KANAN~~ What a pleasant surprise~ Coming to aid me in my sadness? ;)

Kanan: Nah.

Kanan: Just checking by to be updated of anything.

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: Awww, and here I thought you came for me ;(

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: Where is that fallen angel when you need her? 

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama: Yes? What business do you have with Yohane? This fallen angel is really busy.

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: There you are~~ I knew I could always get supoort from my partner in crime ;)

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama: Sorry! Just got a call from a certain crimson blooded entity;; When duty calls, the fallen angel shall be there to fulfil it, she is afraid she can't be in two places at once so she regrettably bids farewell!

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama is now offline!

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: So much for the call for help ;(

Kanan: That's sad.

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: What happened to our alliance! ;(

You: Yo guys, what's up?

Kanan: Mari is waddling in depression.

You: o-o

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: DONT LAUGH AT ME

Kanan: She got into big trouble this time with Dia

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: KANAN STAPH GOSH DARN IT U AZALEA N CYARON PPL WHERES RIKO

You: She told me she's out for a whole day so she can get her mind off this groupchat

Kanan: I applaud her for even being able to survive two days of this chat.

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: NUUUU IM ALONE. ALL ALONE.

You: Calm down girl, Dia won't be mad forever, isn't that what you said before? XD

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: SHUSH IM TRYING TO BE OVERDRAMATIC AND MELANCHOLIC ATM

Kanan: Basically she's just acting dramatic because.

You: because? o-o

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: because.

Kanan: because.

You: I see. BECUZ!!!

Chika: HEY GUYS WHAT ARE YALL DOING

You: Oh hey Chika!

Kanan: Witnessing the stageplay of an overdramatic sad Mari

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: YOU MUST ADMIT YOURE ENTERTAINED KANAN

Kanan: Maybe.

Kanan: Maybe not.

You: We'll never know.

Chika: WOW SRSLY?? ANYONE RECORDED A VIDEO OF THAT

You: Nope, you're late for the show, no compensations.

Kanan: You can just scroll up. 

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama: Hello again my little demons!! Today Yohane has done a good deed and it is a cause to celebrate~

Rubesty: epp

Kanan: Oh! well done Yoshiko! You brought back Ruby!

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama: It's Yohane!!

You: For such a good deed, it calls for a feast eh, Yoshiko-chan ;)

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama: I-I'm not sure whether you're being sarcastic!!

You: Usually it does in fantasy novels XD

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama: ...

KurosawaDYING: Rubyyy Rubbyyy ;-; Thank you Yoshiko for getting her back!

DarkFallenAngelYohanesama: Yohane!! but its no big deal for this fallen angel to handle~

Rubesty: ruby knows one-chan doesn't mean it so she forgives her!

KurosawaDYING: Thank you Ruby ;')

Chika: WOW THAT WAS SUCH A RIDE

Kanan: All aboard the hype train

You: Happy, happy train to go...

Chika: BTW ARE WE GONNA MAKE COSTUMES BASED ON DUCKS FOR OUR NEXT LIVE SHOW!???

You: Oh grief


	4. Just Click Okay To Error Messages!

KurosawaDYING: I think making our next live costumes based on ducklings is a little...

Rubesty: :(...

KurosawaDYING: cute.

Rubesty: :D

Chika: YAYYYY RUBY, YOU, CAN YALL MAKE THOSE COSTUMES FOR US I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS COME UP WITH

Kanan: Ducklings... the sea... I love the sea. I love ducklings.

You: Aye aye! Ya can count on me~

Rubesty: ruby will do her rubesty!!

TheSHINYWalkingMeme: Ohhh~ It's gonna be so Shinyyy~!!

KurosawaDYING: Why did I agree to this... 

Rubesty: anyone knows where maru went? ruby would really love her company in costume making! 

Chika: OH NO DID SHE DISAPPEAR INTO THIN AIR??!! HANAMARUUUU HANAMARUUU WHICH AIR PARTICLE ARE YOU???

You: ...Marucules-

DarkFallenAngelYohaneSama: zuramaru? Yohane last spoken to her in person during the helping of Dia. She looked worn out running all the way to the fallen angel's sanctuary.

KurosawaDYING: Running... all the way?

Rubesty: ruby checked!! her last seen...maru hasnt been online since yesterday! 

You: Has something happened to her?

Rubesty: ruby is gonna visit maru and find out what's going on!

\---

Hanamaru: t

Hanamaru: zura

Hanamaru: It's the future zura!! The application is working again!

Kanan: What happened to your application? ;0

Hanamaru: Maru uninstalled the application because no one was replying!!! ;-; so she thought it wasnt working, zura!! and when she reinstalled, all she could see was "application not installed.", zura! Thankfully Ruby helped, zura! Thank you, zura!

Chika: I ALWAYS GET ERRORS TOO AND ALL I DO IS CLICK OKAY THEN I GET MORE ERROR MESSAGES

KurosawaDYING: ...That's not how you do it chika.

Rubesty: Maru can always ask us for help when you have any problems with the application!

Hanamaru: Maru didn't want to trouble you all all the time, zura ;-; 

Rubesty: its okay maru! ruby will always do her rubesty to help you~ and also ruby will really love if maru could join her and you in costume making to help give a first opinion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And that's all I have XD I think my past self wanted to cover the costume making this chapter- I'm sorry that this won't be continued, but I hope yall enjoyed what there is XD


End file.
